Missing You
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu St. Patrick's Day fic.


A/N – Yes, I can read a calendar and I realize this is late. Sorry about that, I got busy. But, it's still a one shot about St. Patrick's Day and it's still JoLu, so to me, it's still good. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Missing You**

Johnny walked up to Lulu's door, quite proud of the surprise he had planned for her. Usually he worried she wouldn't like the plans he made, but this time he knew she would love it. Especially after all their time apart lately. Her duties as Kate's assistant were starting to take up most of her time and she had canceled on him four times in the last three weeks. He knocked twice and she opened the door, looking as stunning as always.

"You know, you have a key," Lulu said, sliding into his arms and pulling him inside.

"The key is only for sneaking in at night to ravish you," Johnny smirked, kicking the door closed behind him. "Knocking is for dates."

"This is a date?" Lulu asked.

"Don't sound so shocked," Johnny joked. "Of course it's a date. I called you and asked if you wanted to do something with me and you said yes. I told you when I would pick you up and everything. That's a date."

"Johnny, aren't we passed the stage when we call nights out together, dates?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't think so, but if you're so opposed to the word, I won't use it anymore," Johnny shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, really," Lulu smiled, pecking his lips quickly. "But, what does matter is you telling me our destination, so I can finish getting ready."

"You look ready to me," Johnny replied, glancing down to check out her outfit and the way it fit her perfectly.

"I'm wearing jeans and a nice blouse," Lulu muttered. "How is that ready?"

"Just trust me," Johnny requested, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Their kiss deepened and Lulu easily guided him to the couch, pushing him to lay down. She pressed herself into him and Johnny felt her hands reaching for his belt.

"Lulu, we're going to be late," Johnny sighed, leaning his head back as she kissed his neck.

"I'll be quick," Lulu promised, pulling away and unzipping his jeans.

"What's gotten into-ow!" Johnny cried out, feeling Lulu pinch stomach before sitting back and laughing. "What the hell was that for?"

"It's St. Patrick's Day and you're not wearing green!" Lulu giggled. "I had to check your underwear first, that way I knew you couldn't pinch me back for being wrong."

"I can't believe you," Johnny murmured, lunging across the couch and trapping her beneath him. "You're going to have to pay for that later."

"You can't pinch me, I'm wearing green," Lulu smirked.

"For now," Johnny nodded. "But later, you won't be wearing anything and then I can do as I please."

He went in for another kiss, but Lulu's cell phone rang, causing him to stop short. He pulled away and she begrudgingly went to answer it. He fixed his pants and stood up, knowing that as much fun as it would be to skip their date, they needed a night out together, too. He looked to Lulu and noticed she was arguing with whoever had called. She didn't look happy and as she hung up and looked at him apologetically, he knew why.

"Not again," he begged.

"Maxie needs me. It's an emergency," Lulu sighed.

"It always is," Johnny muttered. "But we have plans and they're great plans."

"Maybe it won't take very long and then we can get to your plans," Lulu suggested.

"They were our plans," Johnny replied. "Not just mine. I made them for us."

"Please don't make me feel guilty for doing my job," Lulu said, walking closer to him.

"I'm not trying to," Johnny frowned. "I'm just wondering where our relationship falls on your list of priorities."

"Johnny," Lulu mumbled, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry," Johnny offered. "I was just really looking forward to a night out together."

"So was I and we can still do it after I'm done," Lulu tried. "Bars are open so late on St. Patrick's Day."

"Honestly, the last thing I want to do tonight is go to a bar," Johnny sighed.

"Then I'll come over when I'm done," Lulu shrugged.

"Don't bother," Johnny said, shaking his head. "Who knows how late it will be and you'll be tired."

"I don't want you to think I don't want to spend time with you because I do," Lulu said sadly.

"Well, good, because I'm gonna call you tomorrow to reschedule," Johnny smiled.

"I love you," Lulu said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied. "Now, go. The world of fashion needs you."

Lulu laughed and they walked out together, her locking the door behind them. He walked her to her car and waved as she left and then sighed to himself. He had put on a good face for her, but he was very disappointed. Even though he really didn't want to go to a bar, he didn't want to go home alone, more. So, he pulled out his phone and text Ethan before getting behind the wheel and heading to Jake's.

"Why aren't you with my lovely sister on this fine day of drinking?" Ethan wondered, taking a seat next to Johnny at the bar.

"She had a work emergency," Johnny muttered. "It's funny, I never knew that fashion emergencies existed until recently. What about you? Why are you free?"

"Well, Maya had a work emergency, too," Ethan answered. "But, then again, she's on her way to being a doctor, so that sort of comes with the territory."

"Lulu's not saving lives by being at work," Johnny grumbled.

"Well, it's not like she's killing anyone by being there either," Ethan retorted.

"Take a shot at my profession, nice," Johnny snapped. "I don't cancel on her when we make plans."

"I'm sorry, she's my sister, I'm supposed to defend her," Ethan shrugged. "And I know you love her and this is just going to pass, so why let you say something you'll regret later?"

"What makes you think there's a later for us?" Johnny questioned.

"Okay, now I'm worried," Ethan noted.

"So am I," Johnny sighed. "I mean, a few weeks ago, I was going to ask her to move in with me. Now, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Every time I've planned to ask her, she's canceled on me. Maybe it's a sign."

"Yeah, a sign that you should move in together," Ethan replied. "Maybe that's the only way you'll get to see each other."

"That's not a good reason to live together, Ethan," Johnny argued.

"You're too much of a romantic for you own good, mate," Ethan said, shaking his head. "Do you still love my sister?"

"More than anything," Johnny answered.

"And she still loves you?" Ethan asked.

"She says so," Johnny nodded. "I just...I shouldn't doubt her."

"But all the canceling is making you doubt her, isn't it?" Ethan wondered.

"She doesn't seem to miss me like I miss her," Johnny muttered. "Maybe she's pulling away from me on purpose."

"Maybe you should talk to her," Ethan suggested.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "Just as soon as the fashion emergencies end. If we make it that long."

Lulu rushed into Crimson, hoping she could solve whatever crisis there was so quickly that she could get back to Johnny. He may have said that they would just reschedule, but she didn't want that. She wanted to spend time with him as soon as possible.

"Maxie, what the hell are you doing?" Lulu wondered, spotting Maxie fixing her makeup. "You said there was an emergency."

"There is," Maxie replied. "I have all this work left that's due on Kate's desk by the time she walks in tomorrow and I can't finish it because I have a date with Matt."

"And that's my problem, because?" Lulu asked. "I had a date with Johnny tonight and I canceled because of this."

"You don't have dates with Johnny," Maxie argued. "You've been together for like a year. Once you're a couple for that long, you don't call them dates anymore. Matt and I, however, have only been together for one month. I can't cancel on him this early in our relationship or he'll dump me."

"What do you think Johnny will do to me?" Lulu questioned.

"Oh, please," Maxie said, rolling her eyes. "He's in love with you."

"I know, but it's the principle," Lulu sighed. "Johnny deserves better than me canceling all the time."

"Oh, you'll make it up to him," Maxie shrugged.

"Maxie," Lulu groaned.

"I'll cover for you all day tomorrow and you can spend it with Johnny and we're all square," Maxie said simply.

Before Lulu could get another word out, Maxie turned and walked out, taking the stairs so there could be no more arguing. Lulu just shook her head and saw the stack of paperwork that needed to be done. She decided to take Maxie up on her deal, knowing that if she could deal with all of this, she could be with Johnny for the entire next day.

"You know, I'm just being crazy," Johnny muttered, taking a sip of his beer. "Lulu loves me and this whole working a lot thing is just a fluke. Pretty soon we'll be back to how it used to be, except better because she'll be living with me."

"That's the spirit, mate," Ethan nodded, downing the shot in front of him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Matt asked, walking over to them.

"Girls are working, we're having drinks," Ethan explained.

"You should join us, Hunter," Johnny added. "Maxie's the one who called Lulu in, so it looks like you're all alone."

"She didn't tell me she was canceling," Matt frowned. "Are you sure that-"

"Hey, baby," Maxie smiled, wrapping her arms around Matt. "Johnny, Ethan."

"I thought you and Lulu were working," Johnny mumbled.

"Lulu's got it covered, so I came on ahead to my date," Maxie replied, turning to Matt.

"Came on ahead to your date," Johnny nodded, looking at Ethan. "Excuse me."

Johnny stood and walked over to a table, dropping into a chair, looking more depressed than ever. Ethan excused himself and followed, knowing that any progress Johnny had made was wiped out by Maxie's presence in the bar.

"I'm just gonna end things," Johnny declared.

"Without talking to her?" Ethan asked.

"She's obviously afraid to hurt me," Johnny shrugged. "I'll just make it easy for her by being the one to say it's over."

"Johnny, I know that you're trying to save yourself, and I don't blame you," Ethan started. "But don't you think it's only going to hurt you more if you dump her and find out it was all just a misunderstanding?"

"What am I misunderstanding?" Johnny wondered. "She cancels on me time and time again and is apparently lying about the reason why."

"Apparently," Ethan noted. "That's not definite."

"Taking her side again," Johnny said, shaking his head. "She's your sister, I should expect nothing else."

"I just don't want to see my best mate and my sister in pain," Ethan replied. "And that's what you're going to bring down on the both of you if you don't at least talk to her."

"I'm done talking," Johnny said harshly. "Tonight, I'm just drinking."

"This is going to get ugly, isn't it?" Ethan questioned as Johnny stood to head for the bar.

"No," Johnny answered.

"Just promise me one thing, mate," Ethan requested. "At the end of this night, you'll go home. No confronting Lulu in a drunken stupor."

"I promise," Johnny agreed.

Lulu sighed as she finally closed the computer, finishing all the work Maxie had left her with. It had taken her over two hours, but when she thought of the day she could have with Johnny because of it, she still had a smile on her face. As she was stacking all the items that needed to be placed on Kate's desk, she heard the ding of the elevator and turned her head to see who would be coming by so late. She smiled at first when she saw Johnny, but when he stumbled into the room, her smile faded.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Lulu asked.

"Us," Johnny muttered, staggering to a chair. "We're all wrong, Lu."

"What are you talking about?" Lulu wondered.

"You don't even see it, do you?" Johnny countered, sighing his displeasure. "You don't see it because it's you. It's you that's doing this and no matter what I try to do, it just keeps happening."

"What am I doing?" Lulu questioned in confusion.

"This, Lulu, this," Johnny said emphatically, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Getting drunk and pouting?" Lulu asked, starting to tire of his accusations when she didn't even know what he was talking about.

"No, Lulu, this," Johnny repeated, making another gesture into the air around him. "This whole damn place is poisoning us and you're just letting it."

"My work?" Lulu wondered, starting to understand.

"More like your life," Johnny said softly. "No room for me, just fashion."

"Johnny, I..." Lulu tried, but not having the first clue what to say.

"Was I crowding you?" Johnny inquired. "I could pull back if it's too much. Or if you want to break up, you can just tell me. I'm a man, dammit, you don't have to try to protect my feelings."

"Johnny, I don't want to break up," Lulu said adamantly. "Or pull away, I've really just been needed at work. I thought you understood that."

"I thought I did, too, but then today happened and Maxie goes on her date, but you don't you go on your date and it was supposed to be an emergency," Johnny rambled.

"I thought that it was," Lulu replied. "Maxie lied. She wanted me to do her work."

"So you just did?" Johnny asked.

"No, I traded tonight for tomorrow," Lulu explained. "She said if I worked for her tonight, she'd cover for me tomorrow and I could spend the entire day with you. I had plans for you tomorrow."

"For us, Lulu," Johnny muttered. "I just want it to be all about us again."

"So do I," Lulu assured him. "I had no idea you were so upset."

"Of course I'm upset," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "I'm in love with you. I want you to be in love with me, too."

"I am," Lulu replied, walking over to him. "Johnny, I don't know, maybe I was subconsciously pulling away. I hate myself for being so scared of how much I love you and I thought I had gotten over it, but...maybe I haven't. I don't want you to question my feelings for you."

"I can't help it, Lulu," Johnny sighed. "No one has ever really loved me before and I thought...I know you do. And for awhile, I was sure it would last. Now I worry that it might not. What happens to me if you don't love me?"

Lulu frowned and tried to sit in his lap, but he pushed away from her. She tried again and he refused her once more.

"Johnny, stop," Lulu said softly, pushing past his barriers and situating herself in his lap. "Look at me."

Lulu grabbed his face in her hands and forced his gaze upon her. His eyes were so full of emotion, more than usual, probably because of his drunken state.

"I am in love with you," Lulu whispered. "I can't promise you we'll always be together because there are no guarantees in life. You know that better than anyone. But whether we're together or apart for some reason, I will always be in love with you. That, I can promise you."

"I'm sorry for showing up here like this," Johnny offered. "I'm drunk and I'm making accusations and-"

"You got drunk for a reason tonight," Lulu said, cutting him off. "I wish you would have talked to me sooner, maybe this conversation would have been smoother, but I'm just glad we did talk. I don't want to lose you for any reason, especially if it's because I'm being unintentionally distant."

"I don't want to lose you either and when I thought I was going to, I freaked," Johnny confessed.

"I'm right here and I think we're closer now than we have been in awhile," Lulu smiled.

"We were pretty close on your couch earlier," Johnny chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"I meant emotionally," Lulu giggled. "But if you want to get physically closer, we can do that, too."

"In your office?" Johnny asked, his eyes dancing with excitement all of the sudden.

"It's a holiday," Lulu shrugged, adjusting herself so she was straddling him in the chair. "A special occasion."

"Indeed," Johnny agreed, closing his eyes as Lulu's lips touched his neck softly.

"I don't know how you could drink so much tonight and still smell so good," Lulu murmured, deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt as she continued to assault his neck.

"I'm just talented," Johnny laughed, shrugging the shirt off, careful not to move too suddenly. "You do realize this chair I'm sitting in is on wheels."

"It's an office chair," Lulu replied, pulling her blouse over her head. "Wheels make it easier to slide around the room."

"I'm just saying, with the two of us, that could be dangerous," Johnny smirked before meeting her lips roughly.

"Especially with you being under the influence," Lulu giggled as Johnny's hands roamed her back.

"I'm just saying the desk looks sturdy," Johnny whispered, kissing her shoulders as he removed her bra.

"You still have that desk fantasy," Lulu noted.

"I can't help it," Johnny muttered, leaning forward so he could stand.

"No, I don't want the desk, I want the chair," Lulu protested.

"Compromise?" Johnny suggested.

"Both?" Lulu countered.

"Deal," Johnny agreed.

Lulu smiled and the grin didn't leave her face for the rest of the night. After their encounters in the Crimson office, they composed themselves long enough to get back to her place, only to rip each other's clothes off all over again. When they were both completely spent, they fell into a comfortable embrace in her bed, him watching her carefully.

"I have you all day tomorrow, right?" Johnny asked.

"You have me forever," Lulu answered.

"Funny you should say it that way," Johnny said, taking a deep breath. "Because I was thinking of a way we could spend our time tomorrow."

"You mean other than just like this?" Lulu wondered.

"I want you to move in with me," Johnny replied. "Tomorrow."

"Really?" Lulu questioned, smiling instantly.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "I've been wanting to ask you for awhile, but with everything that was going on, I wasn't sure if it was right. Now I am. So, will you?"

"Of course," Lulu answered, covering his face in kisses of happiness.

He caught her lips in his and they kissed softly for a few minutes before settling down again.

"I love you so much," Lulu said happily.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied, holding her to him tightly.

"Ouch," Lulu cried, feeling Johnny pinch her lightly on the small of her back. "What the hell?"

"You're no longer wearing green," Johnny smirked. "A promise is a promise."

"It's no longer St. Patrick's Day," Lulu replied, pinching him back.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Johnny laughed, grabbing for her hands as she tried to pinch him again.

"Fine," Lulu sighed, calming down and then catching him off guard by pinching him one last time.

"That was my ass," Johnny noted.

"Yeah, it wasn't St. Patrick's Day related, either," Lulu said, grinning deviously. "I just thought of something I could start that we could both finish."

"If we keep this up, I'll be too tired to move your stuff," Johnny muttered, rolling her to her back and hovering over her.

"You're rich, we'll hire someone," Lulu shrugged, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
